Za trest po škole
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Kurt a David zůstávají po škole. Co vše se během několika hodin může stát a stane? Za betaread a zadání děkuji Roedeerovi.


**Za trest po škole **

_Zadání:"Za trest po škole"_

_přístupnost: 15+_

_má obsahovat: orální sex a důvod poškoláctví,_

_rozsah: ideálně do 5000 slov_

_pár: Kurtofsky_

Znuděně otevře učebnici matematiky a ponoří se do procvičování rovnic o dvou neznámých – algebra nikdy nebyla jeho silnou stránkou, ale pokud si chce udržet dobré známky, nemá jinou možnost. Třída je až na dalšího poškoláka prázdná. Proklíná trenérku Sylvesterovou, že ho nechala po škole: _Tak nosím dámské svetry. No a co? Móda nezná hranice. Jako kdyby ona mohla s tou polyesterovou teplákovkou vědět něco o posledních trendech. Asi trpí menopauzou,_ ušklíbne se sám pro sebe. Je vážně naštvaný, měl mít rande s Blainem a musel ho zrušit. _Jestli z toho nebude další hádka, tak nevím, _povzdechne si.

Učitelka dějepisu, známá svou láskou k alkoholu, jež jí neopouštěla ani při vstupu na školní pozemky, na kterou dnes hlídání studentů připadlo, je viditelně roztěkaná. Naprosto bez zájmu listuje nějakým dámským magazínem a každé dvě minuty se podívá na hodiny vísící na zdi, jako kdyby je svým pohledem chtěla přimět běžet rychleji. _Zřejmě si naposledy přihnula o obědové pauze a teď střízliví_, pomyslí si pobaveně Kurt.

„Potřebuju odejít, zůstaňte tady, za chvilku se vrátím," pronese najednou a než může Kurt nebo druhý mladík cokoli poznamenat, rázuje si to už směrem ke svému kabinetu. Je skoro komické, jak se snaží neutíkat.

„Vsadím se, že šla zase nasávat," pronese Karofsky, když si je jistý, že se učitelka nevrátí – zřejmě se snaží navázat s druhým mladíkem alespoň zdánlivý kontakt.

„Hmm," odvětí Kurt a dál svádí bitvu s matematikou. Nemá příliš náladu na rozhovor. Už od plesu je na Davida trochu naštvaný, nebo možná ani ne naštvaný, ale zklamaný, a to je snad ještě horší. Opíše celé zadání příkladu z učebnice a pustí se do počítání. Alespoň tak zabije nějaký čas, stále jim do konce trestu zbývá více jak hodina a hlavně bude mít hotový úkol a nebude se s ním muset lopotit doma a bude mít čas na jiné věci. _Třeba na hádku s Blainem,_ zamračí se.

„Jak ses měl o prázdninách?" David očividně nemíní svoji snahu o komunikaci vzdát, poklepává klouby prstů o lavici a dívá se přímo před sebe na své prsty, ne na Kurta a kdo ví, proč si pomyslí, že si měl ostříhat nehty. Jako kdyby se mu bál podívat do očí, navázat s ním přímý kontakt.

„Promiň?" zvedne Kurt hlavu a s údivem si ho prohlíží. _O co ti jde?_

„Dobře, chci se omluvit za ten ples. Jasný? Neměl jsem utíkat. Chtěl jsem to udělat už dávno, ale od tý doby jsme se pořádně neviděli a já …" skousne si ret a žmoulá si ruce, není lehké mluvit pravdu a taky čekal, že se poté bude cítit lépe. Necítí. _Možná jsem to neměl tak hned vybalit._

„Nemusíš se mi omlouvat, " zavrtí módou posedlý chlapec hlavou. „Mně jsi neublížil," lhostejný tón a dál se věnuje své činnosti.

Davida lehce zamrazí. Chvíli je tiše a promýšlí svoje další slova. „A jak ses měl přes prázdniny?" zopakuje svoji otázku, téma, na které zabruslil Kurt, se mu moc nezamlouvá a taky nevymyslel nic chytřejšího. Vždycky měl raději kontrolu nad situací a tohle by se mu mohlo vymstít, i když si Kurt asi bude myslet, že je bezduchý prosťáček žebrající o pozornost jako domácí mazlíček, na kterého nemá páníček čas.

„Docela dobře," pokrčí rameny a dodá, „hodně času jsem byl s Blainem. Chodili jsme do kina a tak různě…" usměje se a točí přitom tužkou v ruce. Davidovi ale neujde lehce zasmušilý výraz, který zahrnuje _a tak různě_.

„Je všechno v pořádku?" nemyslí to nijak zle ani vtíravě, jen se prostě zeptá, aniž by si to pořádně rozmyslel.

„Cože? Co je ti do toho?" řekne Kurt ostřejším tónem, než zamýšlel.

Karofsky se zarazí: „Promiň, máš pravdu. Nic mi do vašeho vztahu není," zvedne před sebe dlaně, jiskérka naděje je ale zažehnuta. Kurtův hlas mluví za vše.

Kurt si povzdechne: „Ne, ty promiň, neměl jsem na tebe být hnusný, nic jsi neudělal," na rovnice už úplně zapomněl. Unaveně si promne obličej, gesto, které se ho poslední dobou neustále drží a jež používá, když je nervózní nebo rozčílený. Tiše sedí, zřejmě sbírá odvahu k následujícím slovům: „Vlastně to není tak skvělý," dostane ze sebe se zamyšleným výrazem a letmo se podívá po Karofském. „Představoval jsem si to jinak. Víš trochu víc romantiky jako večeře, svíčky, piknik…" usměje se. „Jsem blázen," mávne rukou a na tváři se mu usadí smutný úsměv. Blaine opravdu nelhal, když mu kdysi v únoru tvrdil, že vztahy nejsou jeho parketa.

„Ne, nejsi," David vyhrkne bez rozmýšlení a taktak odolá touze pohladit ho po tváři, dobře si pamatuje, že je úplně jiná než jeho vlastní, daleko jemnější bez stop po rašících jeličkách strniště. Rozhodně nesdílí Kurtovo nadšení pro romantickou večeři a při představě pikniku mu naskakuje husí kůže a potí se mu dlaně, ale na druhou stranu, trochu se obětovat patří k partnerskému vztahu ne?

„Eh, díky," zatváří se Kurt nejistě, jak vyřčená slova přijmout. Nečekal, že zrovna David by s ním souhlasil. „Já jen nevím… Blaine je skvělý, miluju ho ale někdy no… někdy toho je moc," začervená se a pak si uvědomí, že absolutně netuší, proč se s takovými věcmi svěřuje Daveovi. _Proč ne Mercedes nebo Tině? _Cítí se zmatený.

„To mi je líto," odpoví upřímně. Nechce, aby se Kurt trápil, nebo aby někdo trápil Kurta.

„Ale tak každý pár má problémy ne?" ušklíbne se Kurt a snaží se tvářit statečně a nad věcí.

„Jo, asi máš pravdu," pokývá David hlavou. To, že vlastně s nikým nechodil, tak aby se to dalo počítat, raději nevysloví. Holky přece nemůže brát v potaz, navíc to vždycky bylo jen takové dětské chození a vodění se za ručičku.

Na několik minut se třída opět ponoří do ticha. Kurt se vrátí ke svým rovnicím a David kreslí po lavici nesmyslné klikyháky. Oba přemýšlí nad vyřčenými slovy a hlavou se jim honí nejrůznější otázky, na které ale nemají odvahu se zeptat.

„A co ty? Jak ses měl v létě?" zeptá se Kurt, když dopočítá další příklad. _Tím přeci nemůžu nic zkazit._

Karofsky se zarazí, myslel, že rozhovor už skončil. „Docela dobře," usměje se na Kurta váhavě. „Pomáhal jsem tátovi v práci, vydělal jsem si docela slušný prachy," pochlubí se. „Prostě normálka."

„A nikdo na obzoru?" zeptá se Kurt, aniž si uvědomí, že vyslovit tuhle otázku znamená vyjít na hodně tenký led.

David vyvalí oči: „Já ehm, ne, teda…" zakoktá se. Tohle od Kurta vážně nečekal. Je to pěkná podpásovka jako kopanec do koulí. Obzvlášť, když Kurt ví, co David cítí.

„Omlouvám se, neměl jsem se ptát," dojde náhle subtilnějšímu z mladíků. _Tohle se teda opravdu povedlo._ Přeje Davidovi milého přítele, ví, že teď je někým úplně jiným, než byl před rokem. Ale neměl se ptát na tak osobní věc, hlavně ne Davea.

„Já bych chtěl, ale … nikoho takovýho neznám a …" _a chtěl bych tebe_, dodá v duchu.

„Rozumím," přikývne Kurt. „Byl jsem na tom stejně, než jsem poznal Blainea," místo toho, aby se mu oči při jméně jeho přítele rozzářily jako prskavky, spíš pohasnou. Davidovi to neujde.

„Jsem doopravdy rád, že jsi šťastný. Moc ti to přeju," lže, tedy ne úplně, přeje Kurtovi štěstí, ale na druhou stranu mu ho přeje s někým jiným, sám nejlépe ví s kým. Kurt se ale usměje jako sluníčko. _Jsem rád, když se směješ,_ poznamená si pro sebe a i jeho tvář prozáří radost.

Chvíli je opět ticho. David dočmárá panáčkovi ruce. Kurt dopočítá další příklad.

„Víš," zvedne menší z chlapců hlavu od sešitu, Karofsky se na něho zvědavě podívá, „vlastně to s Blainem není až tak dokonalé," zamračí se a pečlivě si rozmýšlí jaká slova zvolit. To, o čem se chystá mluvit, nikomu jinému neřekl, každý je má za perfektní bezproblémový pár, ale realita bývá často odlišná. A vlastně nemá nejmenší ideu, proč má nutkání se Karofskému svěřit, ale v koutku duše ví, že to je správné. „Když jsem loni přestoupil zpět na McKinley, začalo to mezi náma skřípat. Teda nejdřív to bylo skvělé, ale o prázdninách jsme se párkrát pohádali, lezli jsme si na nervy. Na některé věci máme poněkud odlišný názor," povzdechne si Kurt, „a ten poslední měsíc, co začala škola, to je katastrofa. Skoro vůbec ho nevidím a nemám čas," rozhodí zoufale rukama. Když má čas, nemůže Blaine a naopak a když se stane ten zázrak a oni oba si našetří nějakou společnou chvilku, tak není nálada a věčně se hádají. Kurt si už ani nepamatuje, kdy se ho jeho přítel dotkl, protože chtěl a ne protože to považoval za jakouci povinnost.

„To mě mrzí," ale popravdě ho to nemrzí ani trochu. Nemotorně natáhne ruku a pohladí chlapce po jeho pečlivě upravených, lakem lehce slepených vlasech. Kurt sebou škubne, ale pak se poddá emocím, trhaně se rozvzlyká a zároveň se opře do Daveovy ruky. Nutkání cítit lidské teplo je v člověku zakořeněno velmi hluboko, především když je vám mizerně. David se na chvíli zarazí, není zvyklý dávat svoje pocity najevo a i při emočních výstupech jiných lidí si není jistý, co dělat. Vytuší ovšem možnost vše urovnat. Slzy neproléváte přeci jen tak před někým ne? Přisunune si židli blíž ke Kurtovi, na školním linu to nepříjemně zaskřípe, a váhavě ho obejme. Drobnější mladík se o něho opře a David ho nejistě poplácává po zádech. Kurt fňukne, popotáhne nosem a hlavu si položí na Davidovo široké rameno. Nosem se přitom otře o jeho krk. David má co dělat, aby v sobě zadusil hrdlem se deroucí povzdech. Neví, co s rukama, tak svou nejistotu schová za několik dalších poplácání.

„No, tak. Kurte, to se spraví. Bude to dobrý," a další podobné nepříliš utěšující fráze mu splývají z úst. Přisune se ještě blíž a položí si bradu na vršek těch hedvábných vlasů. Cítí omamnou a přitom nevtíravou vůni – mandarinka _nebo nějaké koření? Skořice? Asi. _Není odborník přes voňavky, ty co patří jemu, dostal jako dárek od matky. Sám by do parfumerie nepáchl. Co tedy na tom, že Kurtovy vlasy jsou cítit po šamponu s orientální vůní prvotně určeného ženám? V tenhle moment je to úplně jedno. Důležité je pouze objetí – lehké jako motýlí křídla a přeci pevné jako vlákno motýlí kukly, triko promáčené od slz a pocit, že svírá v náručí někoho, na kom mu záleží víc, než by si kdy chtěl přiznat.

Kurtova vůně je úchvatná. Motá se mu z ní hlava. Ani neví jak, nebo proč, ale najednou plačícího chlapce líbá. _Tak to má být_. Rukou setře slzu tekoucí po hedvábné tváři. Ústa najdou ta druhá. Zatím žádný jazyk, nic takového. Pouze lehké doteky rtů – jednostranná ochutnávka. Cítí, jak se Kurt napne – _prosím, neuteč!_ Mladík to ale zřejmě nemá v úmyslu. Jeho tělo se po chvíli uvolní, lehce otevře ústa, vystrčí špičku jazyka a olízne Davidovy rty. Teď se pro změnu napne David, panikaří. Je to nové, vzrušující a velmi příjemné. Podbřišek ho příjemně lechtá. Nikdo ho takhle ještě nelíbal, to nemůže s žádnou holčičí pusou srovnávat, ani kdyby chtěl, ale stejně nechce. Kurtovy ruce jej obejmou okolo krku, hladí zátylek porostlý krátkými vlasy. Přejede přes něho nehty. David zaskučí. Jako by dostal elektrický šok do slabin. Okamžitě pootevře rty a vpustí Kurtův jazyk dovnitř. _Čert to vem!_

Ze začátku se sdráhá přijmout to, co mu menší chlapec nabízí. Za pár okamžiků je jeho nejistota zapomenuta jako pradávná báje. Převaluje Kurtův jazyk na tom svém - líně, jemně. Cítí pověstné motýlky v břiše, i když to přirovnání tak nesnáší, _tak ženské_. Na přemýšlení ale není čas. Celý vesmír pro něho právě teď tvoří Kurt – jeho jazyk a sladké plné rty.

Po chvíli, kterou ani jeden z nich nedokáže odhadnout_ – trvalo to pár vteřin nebo minut? - _se od sebe odtrhnou. Udýchaně se navzájem sledují a oba čekají, co řekne ten druhý. Mlčí, žádnému se nechce rozpitvávat právě ukončený polibek.

„Omlouvám se," zašeptá Kurt nakonec. Je v rozpacích, nemá tušení, co se právě stalo, proč to udělal. _Mám přítele! _zní mu v hlavě.

David si ho nepatrý okamžik prohlíží, hledá v jeho tváři vysvětlení. Nenechází nic. Sám nechápe, co se přesně stalo. _Co to do mě vjelo?_ Musí ale uznat, že Kurt líbat umí, žádné to uslintané rozesmáté dívčí olizování, které sdílel se svými _přítelkyněmi_, přesně ta správná porce jazyka a slin. Ještě teď se chvěje vzrušením a je polotvrdý, a to prosím jen z pouhé jediné pusy. Pozoruje Kurta, který na oplátku sleduje jej. Vypadá vyděšeně, rozšířené zorničky, lehce zrychlené dýchání, vlasy lehce rozvrkočené.

_Využij šance. Teď nebo nikdy!_ David se nakloní a přitiskne své rty na Kurtovy, ruce mu zaplete do vlasů. Kurt se k jeho překvapení nebrání, ani se o to nesnaží. Jejich třetí polibek je naprosto jiný, než první či druhý. První byl agresivní, vyprovokovaný a hlavně neopětovaný, neměl se odehrát takovým způsobem. Druhý, ukončený jen před momentem, byl tápavý, zkoušející a hledající. Třetí je odvážnější, intimnější a sladší než předchozí, zapojují se i zuby, lehká chňapání, která nemají ublížit, jen nabudit k dalším činnostem.

Kurt zasténá a Davidovi se ten zvuk, znějící jako andělský chór, zařízne do rozkroku. V kalhotách začíná mít těsno, proto si přesedne, dostane se tak ještě blíž k mladému muži, se kterým právě provozuje orální konverzaci. Dlaně mu sjedou po zádech ke Kurtovu pasu. Přitáhne si ho blíž. Chce si užít každou sekundu doteků, jež se mu nabízejí, jež mu Kurt nabízí. Hladí ho po trupu, všude kam dosáhne. Zdá se, že se to mladíkovi líbí, David cítí, jak se mu obličejové svaly stahují do úsměvu. Ani Kurt se nenechává zahanbit, přejíždí Davidovi po mohutných svalnatých pažích, vedle kterých ty jeho vypadají jako tyčinky z Breadstix. David opustí jeho rty, naposledy objede jejich konturu jazykem a umístí několik letmých polibků na hranu mladíkovy čelisti, pokračuje dolů po krku. Kurt sténá a začíná mu být horko, velmi příjemné horko. Probouzející erekce se nepříjemně tře o šev poklopce. Dlaně způsobující mu nesmírné blaho se pavoučím krokem přesunou na jeho břicho. Chvíli ho hladí přes látku trička, poté se na okamžik zarazí, jako by si jejich majitel nebyl následujícím krokem jistý, a nakonec vklouznou i pod něho.

Kurt se odtáhne- _myslíš to vážně?_ ptají se jeho oči. David nic neříká, pouze jeho ruce se nepatrně pohnou.

_Teď nemůžu skončit, zašlo to příliš daleko, _říkají pro změnu ty Karofského. Kurt zatne břišní svalstvo, když po něm Dave znovu přejede bříšky prstů. Jeho dech se rapidně zrychlí. Chvěje se. Tomu nelze odolat.

David fascinovaně hladí tak drobné tělo svého – _co je vlastně Kurt? Kamarád? Asi. Přítel? Doufám. Milenec? Možná._ Sám má díky reakcím svého těla problém, Kurtovy ruce ho hladí po krku a občas sklouznou na záda, obzvlášť na zadní číst krku je neuvěřitelně citlivý, hlavně když ho Kurt jemně škrábne svými pečlivě upravenými nehty, díky takovému konání mu přejíždí mráz po zátylku. Chvěje se potlačovanou touhou. Odolává nutkání alespoň jednou se pohladit, přejet si rukou po rozkroku. Oždibuje Kurtův krk, jako kdyby ochutnával delikátní dezert_, jak může mít někdo tak jemnou kůži? _podiví ízne celou linku čelisti. Kurt se zachvěje a zasténá. Dodá tím Davidovi potřebnou odvahu přistoupit k dalšímu kroku, kterým si až doteď nebyl jistý. Rukama sjede o kousek níž. Kurt se opět zarazí. David mu přejede přes vyboulený poklopec. Dlaně se mu třesou.

„Davide," je to vůbec prvně co slyší své celé jméno z jeho úst, chce ho znovu políbit, natáhne se tedy, ale Kurt uhne. „Tohle asi není nejlepší nápad," zašeptá nejistě. Neuvěřitelně mu to sluší, vlasy lehce rozcuchané, zarudlé tváře, zrychlené dýchání a zrak zastřený potlačující touhou. Takhle vypadá Kurt v jeho snech, ze kterých se budí mokrý a zahanbený.

„Prosím, já jen… nechej mě," jeho hlas slibuje. Láká jako siréna zbloudilé námořníky.

Kurt evidentně váhá: „Vrátí se slečna Halleyová," zkouší ještě, ale sám ví, že marně, rozhodnutí učinil ve chvíli, kdy prvně opětoval polibek, možná už ve chvíli, kdy se začal svěřovat své někdejší Nemesis.

„Nevrátí," namítl, „vždycky přijde až okolo čtvrté."

„Mám přítele," připomene fakt, na který David nemůže zapomenout, i když potom tolik touží.

„Já vím," kývne. Sleduje Kurtovu tvář. Zkušebně pohne rukou, dotkne se knoflíku na jeho džínech, stačí jeden léty prověřený pohyb a je rozepnutý. Kurt neprotestuje, raději stiskne víčka k sobě, David z něho nespustí oči a rozepne zip úzkých černých kalhot. Kurt se sýpavě nadechne, hrudník se mu zdvihá rychleji než je normální, zdali nervozitou nebo vzrušením David neví, doufá, že tím druhým, Kurtovy oči jsou stále zavřené. David pohladí ještě zcela neztopořený penis přes nepříliš silnou látku tmavě modrých boxerek. Kurt zakňučí. Jeho spolužák sleduje výrazy, jež se mu usazují na tváři – slast, rozkoš ale vidí tam i ty negativní – nejistotu a obavy. Ty chce odstranit, smazat je z jeho obličeje. Nakloní se pro další polibek. Jazykem objede spodní konturu rtu a poklepe na prozatím sevřená ústa – _smím vstoupit?_ Kurt je lačně otevře a doslova ho vsaje dovnitř, až se Dave zajíkne.

Když šel dnes do poškolácké třídy ani v tom nejbáječnějším snu si nemyslel, že by se mohlo stát něco takového. Rozhodně si nic neplánoval, ale proč nevyužít situace? Není a nikdy nebyl žádný svatoušek. Nemohl přeci za to, že zůstal po škole, tedy jistě mohl, neměl Sylvesterovou provokovat a odmlouvat jí, ale stejně. Moci laskat a líbat Kurta Hummela? Jeho dávný sen se splnil. Usměje se. Dalším krokem si není jistý, ale chce ho udělat. Sní o tom bezmála už rok. Kdy jindy bude mít příležitost? Nervózně si olízne rty. Zhluboka se nadechne, prsty váhavě přejíždí lem boxerek. Nádech. Prsty mizí za okrajem. Kurt otevře doširoka oči.

„Co to děláš?" zajíkne se. _Líbání a hlazení je jedna věc, ale tohle? Nezacházíme už daleko?_

_Gesto je výmluvnější než slova_, pomyslí si David a zahákne prsty pod lem spodního prádla ve snaze jej z Kurta sundat. Je vidět, že drobnější chlapec opět váhá, ale po chvíli pánev nazvedne. Boxerky společně s kalhotami sjedou po bocích naprosto bez problémů. Oba dýchají zrychleně – vzrušeně. Kurt je červený rozpaky, kdežto David se nemůže vynadívat.

„Jsi krásný," zašeptá. Lehce přejede konečky prstů po jeho hubených měkkých stehnech. Pozoruje, jak se nepatrné chloupky napřimují a stejně tak i Kurtův penis, protože mladík není ještě plně vzrušený, i když mu do plné tvrdosti příliš neschází. Kurt není tak široký jako on ale je o trochu delší. _Má nádhernýho ptáka,_ pomyslí si David. Už se neubrání tomu, aby se sám sebe dotkl. Zasténá, stejně tak Kurt. Oči má zavřené. Davida napadne, jestli myslí, že se ho dotýká Blaine. Ne, nebude se ptát. Proč by to dělal? Nevědomost je v některých případech sladká.

Je nervózní. Pekelně nervózní. Samozřejmě, že na internetu pátral po různých informacích – co_ kdyby náhodou? Vždy připraven_, byl přeci skaut. Navíc je teenager a ke všemu zvědavý! Podívá se na Kurta, ten má nyní oči pootevřené, pozoruje ho. Olízne si rty, David zasténá, další elektrošok do jeho slabin. Smyslnost sama. Sjede ze židle na zem, co na tom, že je to neuvěřitelně nepohodlné. Přiloží tvář na Kurtovo stehno, tak, že se nosem skoro dotýká vší té krásy, nasaje mužskou vůni. Kurt voní zvláštně, jinak než on sám. Nádhera. Chvíli váhá, je to tak snadné, jen se ještě trochu nahnout, ale… Ne, není žádné ale. Políbí špičku penisu, Kurt se sýpavě nadechne. David se snaží vzpomenout na všechny ty rady, které četl po nocích ve svém pokoji a s rukou v kalhotech. Váhavě, jako kdyby se dotýkal právě vylíhnutého ptáčete, se dotkne Kurtova penisu, stáhne rukou předkožku, čímž vyloudí z Kurta další smysluplné zasténání. Zase se musí pohladit, dokonce už rozepíná zip na svých džínách, tlak už je poměrně bolestivý. _Ano_. Zajede rukou do trenýrek.

Kurt se lehce třese, neví kam s rukama, a tak je jednoduše položí na Davidova široká ramena. Zmáčkne je a zasténá – tiše. Co kdyby ho někdo slyšel? Co kdyby je někdo našel? Zažene takové myšlenky. Ne, teď může myslet jen na pocit teplého vlhkého jazyka olizující jeho penis. Dech se mu opět zrychlí.

David párkrát zapumpuje s už plně narostlou erekcí. Na růžové špičce se objeví korálek touhy. Opět chvíli váhá, vystrčí jazyk a slízne ho. _Zvláštní. _Nedokáže tu chuť popsat, ale není to odporné, jak předpokládal. Ještě než se stáhne, polaská oteklý žalud, Kurt mu zatíná nehty do ramen. Tiše sténá. Neslyšně pohybuje rty jako při modlitbě. David nikdy neviděl nic tak neuvěřitelně vzrušujícího. Kam se hrabou veškeré pornofilmy, které kdy viděl. Laská jazykem celé tělo penisu, od špičky ke kořeni, snaží se na něho nanést co nejvíce slin, přesně jak to četl na webové stránce, kde jednu dobu strávil hodně času.

Před více než rokem by mu jakákoli činnost zahrnující penis, který není jeho a chlapecký jazyk, přišla opravdu nechutná. Lidé se mění – dospívají a on je zářným příkladem. Podívá se na Kurta, stále pevně sevřená oční víčka a nesrozumitelné mrmlání. Otevře ústa a zkusmo do nich nasaje špičku penisu. Kurt zasípá a opět mu bolestivě stiskne ramena. Jazykem objede celý obvod, polaská drobnou skulinku uprostřed – přitom Kurt zavzdychá a Dave si zapamatuje, že to neudělal dnes naposledy. Kurt chutná skvěle, celé to je zvláštní, ne nepříjemné, jen jiné. Odváží se vzít do úst ještě kousek. Když ho prvně uviděl, nepřišel mu nijak velký, prostě průměr, ale teď má problém polknout necelou polovinu, anižby se dusil. A on se nechce přeci ztrapnit!

Podívá se na Kurta. Překvapivě zjistí, že ho zpod přizavřených víček pozorují modré oči.

„Davide," zasténá chlapec. Ruce mu samy vjedou do krátkých tmavých vlasů. Nejsou tak kadeřavé jako ty Blaineovy, ale je velmi příjemné se jimi probírat, jde to mnohem jednodušeji, a ještě příjemnější je to, co se mu děje v klíně. _Ach ano!_ Ani on by nikdy neřekl, že se dnešní odpoledne zvrtne tak neočekávaným směrem. _Vždyť mám přítele. Mám Blainea._ Jenže ten tu teď není. _Co oči nevidí, srdce nebolí? Nebo tak nějak,_ řekne si. Navíc není čas. Davidovy rty jezdí po jeho penisu, vždy když přejíždí přes citlivý žalud, stisknou víc. Ví, že už to dlouho nevydrží. Ne, na to je David příliš talentovaný, i když pokud může ze svých nemnohých zkušeností soudit, dneska má svojí premiéru – přirozený_ talent._ _Ach ano_, pomyslí si, když David jazykem vymete ústí močové trubice. Potom mu mozek zase vypne.

Najednou je jeho penis osamělý. Zmateně se rozostřenýma zornicema snaží zjistit, co se děje. David ho tlakem svých dlaní přinutí roztáhnout stehna ještě víc. Pohladí je, sjede na vnitřní stranu a jede o trochu níž do chlapcova klína. Kurt stěží potlačuje syčivé nadechnutí. Daveova ruka se neomylně zastaví na jeho varlatech. Pohladí je, vezme do ruky, převaluje v dlani. Nejdříve políbí jedno, poté druhé. Olízne ho a vcucne. Kurt ho odmění dalším tichým stenem. Po chvíli se přesune zpět ke Kurtovu penisu. Líbá ho, laská, pomáhá si rukou.

„Dave, já…už," Kurtovy ruce ho bolestivě čapnou za vlasy. David chápe, co mu chce říct, sám není daleko, byť si celou dobu vystačil jen s několika letmými doteky. Ruce v jeho vlasech střídavě jemně tahají a bolestivě drží. Vlastně je to docela příjemné, rozhodně by si na to dokázal zvyknout. „Já už… vážně," sípe Kurt. Všechno se odehraje tak rychle, že Karofsky nestačí nijak zareagovat. Najednou mu do úst proudí lepkavá nahořklá tekutina. David se snaží polknout, ale je toho příliš. Odtáhne se, po bradě mu stéká proužek spermatu a kape na fotbalovou bundu. Kurt má zakloněnou hlavu a vypadá úchvatně. Hruď se mu prudce zdvihá, v obličeji je rudý jako pečený krocan a prsty má stále zkroucené v orgasmické křeči. Po chvíli skloní hlavu a prohlíží si Davida s velice ukojeným pohledem ve tváři, tomu to ovšem není příliš příjemné. Připadá si nemotorně s vlhkou bradou, _takhle to nemělo dopadnout,_ pomyslí si. Rukou si utře stékající sperma – stejně_ je ta bunda už špinavá._

„Mám, mám někde v tašce vlhčené ubrousky," řekne Kurt nesměle. Sáhne do tašky a vytáhne balíček zmíněných kapesníků. Natáhne ruku k Davidovi a ten si jich několik vytáhne, stejně tak Kurt. Utře si ulepený penis, přitom si neodpustí syknutí - stále je ještě citlivý, podlahu pod sebou. Natáhne si kalhoty a jde vyhodit obrousky do koše. Poté si nervozně podupává nohou a snaží se přijít na o, co by měl říct. „Davide, to co se…"

„Chápu, máš Blainea," pronese Dave do náhle ztěžklého ovzduší. Nechce, aby mu Kurt cokoli vysvětloval. Nemá chuť cokoli rozpitvávat, ví, že Kurt má přítele, kterého miluje, ale přeci jen, naděje umírá poslední ne? _Ale všechno jednou umře,_ sám si na otázku zodpoví. Stále cítí chuť spermatu ve svých ústech, vlastně cítí celého Kurta, jeho kolínskou, šampon… A už teď ví, že mu tohle bude chybět. Nikdy nezažil nic tak intenzivního, kdyby Kurt ještě chvilku vydržel, sám by vyvrcholil.

„Jo, mám," stočí se Kurtovy pravý koutek nahoru, na jeho chlapeckém obličeji gesto vyznívá nepatřičně. Nevypadá ovšem, že by svého činu litoval. Spíš je zamyšlený, jeho výraz je neutrální, Dave v něm nevidí ani znechucení, ale na druhou stranu ani žádný úsměv, nic podobného.

Do konce trestu jsou už oba tiše. Vrací se ke svým předchozím činnostem – Kurt se snaží počítat další příklad a David si čmárá po lavici, ani jeden ale své činnosti nevěnuje plnou pozornost. Když těsně před čtvrtou přijde slečna Halleyová, která se při chůzi nepatrně kymácí a jde s ní lehký odér levného alkoholu, oba se bez jediného slova zvednou a opustí třídu. Při odchodu z budovy David galantně podrží Kurtovi dveře, ten se na něho usměje, upřímně usměje. Daveovi poskočí srdce a úsměv mu oplácí – zatím nejistě.

„Musím domů, měj se," rozloučí se Kurt a odchází. David sleduje vzdalující se postavu, pohled mu sklouzává od nepříliš rozložitých zad k příliš dívčím, oblým bokům a samozřejmě ke Kurtovu zadku. Tomu nejkrásnějšímu zadku na celém světě. Kurt se náhle otočí, jako by věděl, že je sledován, a znovu se usměje.

„Jsi můj," zašeptá si David pro sebe.


End file.
